


Doomsday

by CleanFanfiction



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: And I don't have a plot reeeaaally figured out, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Branch is the main focus here, But mostly angst, But no MAIN character death.., Gen, Human AU, Lots of Angst, THE APOCALYPSE IS COMMINNNGGG, This is a Human AU where the apocalypse happens, because I love these characters too much, but I do have a main plot so it should work out fine, but probably not, lots of death, no but seriously, thought it might become a possibility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFanfiction/pseuds/CleanFanfiction
Summary: MAJOR EDITING: (I have decided that before I post another chapter, I'm going to finish writing the whole thing. That way, I can just post chapters as I please :3 Feel free to read the 4 chapters on here, as those will not be changing. I did delete chapter 5, tho).Human AU: Branch is a Doomsday specialist. His entire life he's been preparing for the ever approaching apocalypse. Of course, nobody in town believed him. He was a bit of a hermit, after all. Living a mile away from Town with his own specialized bunker. Everybody thought he was just some poor paranoid kid.So, you can imagine his initial shock when the apocalypse does, eventually, come...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scootingaround12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scootingaround12).



**First came the explosion**

Branch remembered standing on top of his shack, binoculars pressing into his eyes. His mouth dropped as he watched the mushroom cloud billow up on the horizon

“I was right!” Branch suddenly shouted, jumping from his roof and to the ground. He grinned, shoving the binoculars back up to his eyes as he stared at the fiery explosion. Branch gasped as he leaned in closer to the binoculars. A wall of dust and debris was flying from the mushroom cloud, growing taller and larger as it approached Troll Town.

“ _Crap_ , I was right!” Branch hissed, binoculars clattering to the dirt ground. In an instant he was rushing off towards the town, hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted into the air. “The apocalypse is coming! _Agh_!”

He burst past the Town’s Welcome sign, stumbling towards Town Square. His breath came in gasps as he rushed past the vibrantly colored homes. A woman yelped as Branch whipped by her, screaming about the approaching doom.

“The apocalypse is coming! Get to your homes— _find safety_!” Branch shouted at the top of his lungs as he burst into Town Square. The city-wide speaker system (which was usually used for parties—not emergencies) began blaring a warning.

“This is a town-wide emergency,” Mayor Peppy’s voice crackled through the speakers. Branch looked around at the townsfolk, watching as they stopped to listen to the announcement. “Please, return to the safety of your homes! I repeat, this is a town-wide emergency! Please, return to the safety of your homes!”

Branch gave a firm nod, turning and rushing back up to his bunker. The wind began to pick up, dust flying in the wind. Branch coughed, covering his eyes as the dirt in the air flew up his nose and stung at his eyes. People around him were rushing back into the safety of their homes, holding onto the hats and headbands as the furious wind ricocheted around the town. Branch struggled to run up his hill and towards his shack of a home. He fought with the door, glancing behind his back as he stumbled in.

He could clearly see the wall of debris now—it was just a mile away. Crates and stalls were being picked up and thrown against the town as the oncoming storm approached. Branch gulped, falling into his home. He slid to the ground, throwing away the tiny rug on the floor and flinging open the hatch in the ground.

_“Now, remember, Branch,”_ Grandma Rosinpuff’s voice echoed around his mind as he threw it open, climbing down the ladder with shaking legs. _“Only use this hatch in case of the apocalypse.”_

Branch slid down the ladder, letting the hatch door close with a bang. He landed nimbly on the ground, crouching low as he looked up. The wind howled and beat against the top of the latch. A loud thud caused Branch to jump, scrambling towards the safest part of the bunker. He huddled in the pantry door, counting the amount of supplies he had to distract himself. Another crash could be heard from over head. Branch felt his gut give a painful twist as he found himself looking towards the latch door.

The apocalypse was here.

It took an hour for the wind to finally die down, and then another thirty minutes for Branch to gather the courage to venture outside. Branch grunted, heaving the latch door open. Bits and pieces of wood clattered to the ground as he peaked his head outside. Sunlight shone through, causing Branch to blink rapidly. Slowly, he emerged, a pit growing in the depths of his stomach as he took a look around.

His shack was completely gone—blown away by the horrendous wind and crushed by the debris caused by the explosion. Branch swallowed, turning to look at the town.

Dust seemed to hover over the little town in a hazy fog. People were emerging from their houses, scratching their heads and mumbling quiet worries to one another. Branch stepped outside, foot crunching against something. He looked down, eyes widening at a Welcome Mat that had been blown all the way up to his shack from the nearby town. He shook his head, taking another step forward.

“Huh,” he pursed his lips, looking at the dazzling rays of sunlight. Was it just him or… did the air seem thicker? And was it sparkling? He found himself shaking his head again, taking off at a jog towards the town once more.

**Next came the plants.**

Within a day large plants began to sprout from the ground. Their leaves were pink and yellow and bright blue and dazzling green. Mayor Peppy had already begun the reconstructing and cleansing of the city. Branch, along with some other citizens, had formed a small search party to figure out how these plants had come about—after all, with Branches expertise on the apocalypse, his knowledge was being readily soaked up. His skills relied upon. He remembered the man, Mossy, who had wondered too close to a particularly large flower.

“Hey, guys!” Mossy called out to the small group who had gathered around to watch. “Is it just me or does this plant seem ali—“

The flower jerked it’s face towards Mossy, flame flying forth and roasting the citizen alive. Branch stumbled back, hand going to his heart as the people around him began to scream. In seconds, all that was left of Mossy was a pile of ash—which was quickly sucked up by the purple flower. Branch’s throat was dry, veins running cold as the purple flower slowly turned his head towards the group, eyes wide as it swallowed Mossy’s remains.

Branch gave an involuntary cry as he and the others scrambled away.

**Next came the animals.**

Branch sat on the cold, tiled, floor. His shoulders ached, eyes dragging down as he absentmindedly swirled a lukewarm cup of coffee. The last week had been miserable. Already they had lost five individuals to the killer plants ruling the suburban area—another six severely injured. There were ten citizens missing, Mayor Peppy’s daughter, Poppy, was one of them. Uncertainty and fear hung to the air like a damp fog, and with the power unexplainably cutting in and out, nerves were beginning to fry.

Branch massaged his shoulder as he took a long sip from his cup. Town Square had been fortified—each building supporting the different needs of the citizens. Currently, Branch sat in Town Hall, which had temporarily become a safe-haven for all the citizens whose homes had been taken over by the dreaded foliage or simply didn’t have a place to stay. And while he could stay in his Bunker, Mayor Peppy had pleaded that the town was in desperate need of his skills. _Besides_ , Branch found himself thinking as he looked around the set up they had. Different sheets hung to separate living spaces, different groups of people sitting in small huddles, chatting quietly. _Safety in numbers, right?_

A panicked shriek from outside shattered the relative silence. Branch jumped to his feet, cup clattering to the ground.

“What’s going on?” “Who’s outside!?” People began shouting as they climbed to their feet to look outside. Branch headed for the door, hand going to the knife strapped onto his belt.

“Everybody—sound off!” Mayor Peppy commanded as he made his way down the marble stairs, huffing and puffing.

“Moxie!” “Harper!” “Mandy!”

Branch tuned out the rollcall, squeezing the door handle. He swallowed thickly, squaring his shoulders as he threw it open. It took only a moment for Branch to find the source of the shrieking amongst the plantation that had taken over Town Square. A boy, Branch recognized him as Aspen, was flying up the cracked road that was once Main Street. His skateboard was clutched tightly between his arms—broken in half. He was limping, a large rip could be made out from his jeans.

“Branch!? Where’s Branch!?” “I-I didn’t hear him sound off!”

“I’m here!” Branch called over his shoulder as he rushed outside. “Aspen’s the one outside!”

“Help!” Aspen shrieked, voice cracking as he jumped over a large leaf. He stumbled, skateboard cracking against the ground. Aspen didn’t even stop, eyes trained dead ahead on Town Hall. “Somebody help me!”

“What’s wrong?” Branch called, skidding to a stop next to the boy. Aspen was shaking, fresh tears tumbling down his cheeks. Branch grabbed the boys shoulders. “Aspen—what’s going on?”

“H-huge!” They’re huge!” Aspen was screaming, struggling to keep moving towards Town Hall. “Board t-the windows! E-everybody needs to g-get inside!”

Branch froze as a guttural clicking noise pierced the air. Branch felt his shoulders begin to tingle, throat going dry as dread filled the pits of his stomach. Slowly, he turned to look behind him, eyes widening at what he saw.

A spider—easily ten feet tall. It’s legs stripped and body a fuzzy purple. Four sparkling eyes shone down towards Branch. Branch began backing up, pushing Aspen towards Town Hall.

“Run!” Aspen was shouting, struggling to get over a large vine that had cracked up from the ground and spiraled into a nearby building. “Run!”

The monster opened a hideous mouth, lips parting to reveal jagged yellow teeth. It threw it’s head back and roared, the noise shaking the ground as it sprinted towards the boys with frightening speed. Branch flipped back around, grabbing Aspens arm and yanking him over the vine. Sweat began to slide down his back as they ran towards Town Hall, his heart hammering in his ears.

“You can make it!” “Run—run!”

“Faster, go faster!”

Citizens inside were urging them on. Branch tightened his grip on Aspens upper arm, launching in the air and over another large vine in their path—Aspen, unfortunately, wasn’t so skilled. The boy tripped, arm yanking out of Branch’s grip as he crashed to the ground. Branch grunted, skidding to a stop, flipping around—hand reaching out to grasp Aspens once more.

Too late.

With a solid crunch, the spider sunk its fangs deep into the boys back. Branch yelped, scrambling back as Aspen let out a strangled cry. His hand fell limp, the paralyzing venom from the spider’s fangs taking hold of his body. Branch sat, frozen, as he watched the spider begin to spin Aspen a body-sack, slinging the boy over its shoulders to take back to wherever it came. Branch felt the pressure begin to build behind his eyes, breaths coming in hyperventilating gasps as he struggled to his feet. He fled, taking the steps to Town Hall two at a time. He stumbled into the building, falling past the crowd that had formed. He heard the doors slam shut, people already rushing to block the entrance.

“No!” A woman—Aspens mother, was crying. She struggled against the friends that were keeping her back, away from the door. “No—we have to save him! We- _we have to save him_!”

Branch curled his hands into fists as he stared at his reflection in the cold white tiles. His shoulders shook, the adrenalin still rushing through his veins. He couldn’t save him. Even with his superior knowledge of the apocalypse, Branch couldn’t save him.

“Are you okay?” A young man Branch didn’t recognize asked gently. The stranger set a gentle hand on his back, giving him a pat. Branch snarled, ripping his body away as he scrambled to stand.

“I’m fine,” he bit out, stalking back over to his corner. He kicked the discarded cup away, the sound echoing through the empty halls as he slid down to a crouch against the wall. He rested his head against his knees, hands tugging gently through his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut.

**And last came the Bergens.**  


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Three Months Later**

An owl hooted in the distance, its hollow voice echoing throughout the empty valley. Wind rustled the thick green foliage, light dancing between the large leaves. Branch crouched low to the ground, still as a mouse, eyes trained on a small rabbit in the clearing just beyond the brush. His fingers clenched around his spear, creeping towards the edge of the forest. He brought his arm back, taking another step.

The rabbit lifted its head, eyes glowing green as it stared into the surrounding forest. Branch froze, biting his lip as the rabbit stood and peered around. Cautiously, ears raised and straining for sound, the rabbit took a step closer to Branch. This was taking too long. In an instant, Branch let his arm loose, sending his spear soaring through the air.

The spear hit the rabbit with a solid thump, declaring Branches victory. Branch jogged up to the dead rabbit, a smile flickering on his face. It wasn’t often he won on the first try—usually it entailed a long, drawn out chase, not ending until either the rabbit was dead or Branch lost the strength to continue. And while his aim had improved, the majority of the time he was less than successful.

Branch bent down and grabbed his spear. He tugged the head of his spear loose. Gently, he scooped up the dead animal and stuffed it in his backpack he’d managed to scavenge from the towns Walmart. Branch stood, turning away from the clearing. Cautiously, he stepped through the jungle, stumbling as he came to the cracked street leading to town.[]

_Three months_ … Branch shook his head, his gut giving a twist. No, he couldn’t think about that. Not until the door of his bunker had closed and he could think in safety. He swallowed, holding tightly to his spear as he forced himself to walk back into town. A shiver rushed up his spine as he past the first crumbling houses, his footsteps sounding like thunder in the eerie silence.

The main square had been reduced to shambles. The buildings barely stood, the savage plants ruling it as their private oasis. Branch’s nose scrunched up as he gingerly stepped over a thick red stain on the ground, snapping his head to the sky as he passed a child’s discarded shoe. The wind whistled through the deserted town, rustling the overgrown grass. The air shimmered down, light fading from the sky as the sun began to set behind Town Hall—the unmistakable outline of a large bullfrog sat at the very top.

Branch forged on, struggling over vines and sneaking past different creatures here and there. He passed by the nearby market, skin crawling as he stared at the soft webs incasing the grocery store. Branch frowned, craning his head to attempt a look inside. At one point he’d tried to recover some canned goods from the store—but with one look at the webs, Branch knew it would be a futile attempt and had decided hunting the rabbits would be a safer source of food.

Branch held in a gasp as four purple eyes peered through the shattered window of the store. He ducked behind a nearby piece of debris, pressing his back against the cold concrete. A chilling clicking noise echoed in the surrounding air. Branch peeked behind the debris, mouth drawn in a firm line as the spider inside turned away, heading deeper into it’s liar. He let go of a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

It was time to get home. Branch picked up his pace, teeth clenching as he continued past the once brightly colored houses. He glanced to his left and stumbled to a halt, veins running ice cold as he looked at the dull grey home.

The door had been ripped off its hinges, long scratches torn through the wooden door frame. A thick red stain ran along the side of the house. The windows had been shattered, light dancing off of the broken glass. _Bergens had been here_. Branch felt bile rising in the back of his throat, heart hammering, legs shaking, as he tore away from the thrashed home.

Branch ducked his head, running towards his bunker at a jog. He rushed down the street, dead leaves tumbling in the air as he went. His lips were pulled back into a thin line, eyes focused on the thick jungle ahead of him. He slowed as he approached the foliage, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he stepped into the jungle.

The sun shone through the leaves in strips of sparkling light. Branch edged into the forest, ducking under low hanging vines and stepping over overgrown roots. _Get home_ , he thought as he ducked past a large tree. _Get home and get safe_.

A twig snapped.

Branch reacted on instinct. He pressed himself low the ground, spear up and ready for throwing. His other hand had gone to the knife on his belt, silver blade shining in the light. His mouth went dry—another twig snapped. His heart caught in his throat, stomach knotting as he peered into the surrounding forest.

A groan and another snapping twig. Branch took a step forward, arm reeling back to launch the—wait, a groan?

There it was again! Branch felt himself standing, taking a step towards the noise. A Bergen? Or perhaps some new, hideous, creature, Branch had yet to meet. Or… _did he dare hope_? Branch took another step forward, heart skipping a beat as an agonized moan sounded off in the air.

Branch edged closer, poking his spear through the leaves to push them aside. It took him a moment to find the source of the groaning. A man was lying on the ground. Dead leaves piled high on top of him, his face caked in mud and hair full of twigs and leaves. His eyes scrunched together and his teeth clenched as he held his shoulder, blood oozing from between his fingers.

Another human. Albeit, an injured one. But another human nonetheless. Branch stumbled forward, his spear tumbling from his hands as he knelt next to the man.

“Hello—are you alright?” Branch asked. The man stirred and groaned once more. His eyes cracked open, staring up at Branch with furrowing brows. Branch gave a shuttered breath of relief. Good, he was still alive. Branch slung his backpack off his shoulder, reaching inside to pull out extra bandages. It wasn’t much—and the wound would certainly need to be cleaned. But this would protect it until they got back to Branches bunker.

“Okay, can you stand? I need to dress the wound until we can—“

The man suddenly shot into a sitting position, the dead leaves flying away. Branch gasped, jumping back. He was naked. This man— _why was he naked_?!

“Oh my gosh, Branch— _is that you_?”

“You’re naked!” Branch said, inching back, remembering why he hadn’t socialized with the towns occupants before the apocalypse.

“It’s me—Guy Diamond!”

Branch peeked through his fingers, gut dropping with a start. Looking past the matted, twig infested hair and mud caking his upper half, Branch found his mouth dropping open _. It was Guy Diamond_.

Guy engulfed Branch in a hug. “I can’t believe you’re alive!”

“Why are you naked?” Branch tried to shove him off.

“I think the more important question is, why are you not?”

Branch managed to push Guy off, stumbling away as he drilled out a response. “Clothes provide sufficient body-armor against potentially dangerous plants and animals. Not to mention protection against the elements!”

Guy shrugged, wincing as he moved his injured shoulder. “Whatever you say.”

 Branch shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“H-how are you even here? You were one of the missing citizens—everyone thought you were dead.” Branch cocked his head to the side as Guy leaned against the tree. He held his shoulder, clicking his tongue as he inspected the wound.

“We’d all decided to go camping last minute. Then we heard about the explosion and the state-wide quarantine. Poppy was worried so we all—“

“State-wide quarantine? What are you talking about?” Branch picked up the discarded bandages. “Come here—I need to wrap that.”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear?” Guy asked as he scooted forward, hissing as Branch pressed the white cloth up against his shoulder. Branch began wrapping the wound, glancing towards the forest ever so often to make sure they weren’t being watched. “The entire state is closed off. They told everyone that they should make their way to the—“

A rustling of leaves and loud thump echoed throughout the air. Branch froze, jerking his head towards the surrounding foliage.

“We have to go,” he whispered, finishing Guy’s shoulder bandage, his eyes trained on the forest. “Now.”

Branch grunted as he hoisted Guy onto his feet, the young man wincing as his shoulder jerked. Branch bent down and slung his backpack over his back.  In an instant he’d grabbed Guys wrist and was tugging him into the dark foliage around them. Branch tucked under hanging branches and jumped over thick roots. Guy stumbled behind him. His face scrunched up as he ran into hanging branches and tripped over thick roots.

“ _Ow_ —where are— _ow_ —we going?” Guy called. Branch shushed him, sending a harsh glare Guy’s way.

“My bunker,” he replied in a hoarse whisper. “It’s the only place that’s safe.”

Another thud shook the ground. Branch’s gut dropped as a hideous roar thundered around the air. Guy Diamond clenched his teeth as his feet slammed into the rough terrain of the forest floor. A tree cracked and fell in the distance. Guy’s throat was dry, adrenaline racing through his veins

“Come on! We’re almost there,” Branch urged, yanking Guy up and over a large vine. Guy struggled for breath, Branch practically dragging him along. They suddenly burst into a small clearing. The light had long since faded from the sky, though a sparkle still seemed to loom in the air. A large boulder sat at the right, a discarded welcome-matt hidden between twigs and stones.

Guy looked up, realizing with a start that Branch had let go of his wrist and was already across the clearing.

“Come on— _it’s gaining on us_!” Branch hissed, motioning Guy forward. Guy took a step and stumbled, a sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. Had it always been so hard to breath? Guy shook his head, vision swimming as he took another step forward. His legs shook like jelly, sweat gleaming down his back. Black dots began to pepper his line of sight. Guy swallowed hard, his throat scratchy and irritated. A jolt was sent through his arm as his knee’s cracked against the ground. _No_ , he clenched his jaw, his hand clawing at the dirt in an attempt to drag himself forward.

The ground was shaking, the world spinning over itself. Guy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, eyelids fluttering shut as unconsciousness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long--I had a lot of trouble with the ending (sorry it's crappy). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please tell me what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Guy Diamond stirred. His head pounded, eyes squinting against the light. He shifted, wincing as his shoulder was jostled. His back pressed firmly against something soft—a scratchy blanket had been tucked around him. Guy swallowed, his throat dry and itchy. He took a breath, eyes slowly opening as his aching head eased into a dull throbbing.

A rough ceiling, dark brown in color and the texture of dirt. Guy blinked, turning his head to his left. Where was he?

“Oh, good.” Branch was sitting by his side. “You’re finally awake.”

Guy blinked again, looking around. His stomach gave a quiet protest, complaining at the lack of food.

“Where am I?” Guy asked, looking towards Branch who was packing medical supplies into a small bag.

“My bunker,” Branch answered. Guy opened his mouth to ask more—halting when Branch held up his hand with narrowed eyes. “You’re not allowed to ask any more questions until you put on some pants.”

Guy chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed a pair of pants from Branch’s outstretched hand. Though it had been a while since he’d seen Branch (and even longer since he’d actually talked with him) he was still the same. Granted, Guy didn’t think of Branch as some crazed-nut anymore. Guy frowned, slipping the rough material over his bare legs. Branch had been right and they’d all told him he was crazy.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry—and dehydrated,” Branch pressed a cup of water into Guy’s hands. “I’ll make us some stew.”

Branch moved towards a small stove on the right side of the room. Guy leaned forward, struggling to stand on his feet.

“Do you need help with—“ In an instant, Branch swooped forward, pressing Guy back into the bed with a shove.

“ _No_! You don’t just stand up—are you even aware of how much blood you’ve lost?” Branch clenched his fists as he began to lecture, voice getting higher in pitch as he went. “Not to mention you’ve been starving and dehydrated for who knows how long! Do you know how dangerous that is? There is no way— _I repeat_ —No way, I’m going to let you help me.”

“ _Oh_ , Branch, it’s not that bad—“ Guy’s words sputtered out as Branch pressed a firm finger over his lips.

“Do you want to know what will happen if you help me?” Branch scowled. “If you stood up and started bustling around the kitchen to help, you’d probably pass out again—because of the aforementioned blood-loss. And if you passed out, you’d hit your head on the counter. And then you’d bleed and loose even more blood—and since I don’t have extra blood to give you, _you’d die of blood loss_!”

“Uh…” Guy sat stiff as a rod, his back pressed against the wall as Branch continued to rant. _Okay_ , Guy thought, watching as Branch began to pace. _Perhaps he was still a bit of a nut_.

“And now because you’re dead I’d have to bury the body and be all alone again and the Bergens would probably smell your decaying flesh!” Branch had his hands tangled tightly in his hair, eyes wide and breaths coming in gasps. “And they’d find your body and then they’d somehow track it back to my bunker and I’d be hauled back to their camp and cooked over a—“

“ _Okay_! Branch, it’s chill.” Guy Diamond held up a hand, flashing a smile. In all honesty, Guy didn’t understand half of what Branch was talking about. “I’ll just stay put, okay?”

Branch stopped, slowly nodding his head.

“ _Well_ … Good.” He snapped back towards the kitchen with a huff.

“But—maybe you should sit for a bit too,” Guy suggested, cocking his head to the side. “You look a little pale.”

“It’s just the lighting. I’m fine.” Branch pulled a pot out of a cupboard, setting it on the stove with a clang. He bustled around, pulling ingredients from the pantry as well as utensils.

“So,” Guy Diamond spoke up. Branch’s eyes flickered up before focusing on his task once more, tense shoulders slowly easing. “How’d you come by this place?”

“It was my Grandmothers,” Branch stated as he picked up a carrot and began chopping it. “She left it to me in her will—the moment I turned eighteen I ditched my foster parents and moved in here.”

“Ah,” Guy nodded his head, looking around once more. It was a homely place—different sections of the bunker were cornered off for different purposes. A pantry stocked with months, if not years’ worth of food. A bit of exercising equipment— Guy stopped, eyes widening as he caught sight of panicked gnarly scratches running deep into the wall. Upon closer inspection, they contained panicked words, traveling up and down and across that one wall. Paper hung together by hazardous red string was nailed on top of them.

“You mentioned something about a state-wide quarantine.”

Guy looked towards Branch as he let the chopped carrots slide into the pot. He poured in what looked like broth and slowly began to stir it.

“Care to elaborate on that?” Branch asked.

Guy nodded his head.

“It happened about three months ago—maybe three and a half,” Guy began. “We were all camping—You know, Poppy, Creek, Suki, Satin and Chenile, Biggie, Cooper, and Fuzzbert and I—when we heard about the explosion over the radio. Poppy wanted to come back—in all honesty, we all did.”

Guy hesitated, his brows furrowing as he fiddled with his thumbs. “We were doing fine for a while, but things went for the worse when we got into the jungle.”  

“How so?” Branch questioned as he pulled out a stalk of celery and began chopping it up.

“Well—you’ve seen this jungle. Creatures around every corner and those...” Guy swallowed, face pale. Branch looked up. “Those zombie-creatures.”

Branch stopped chopping the celery and turned away.

“They’re not zombies.”

Guy cocked his head to the side.

“Well…” Guy paused. “Then what are they?”

Branch shook his head

“ _’Zombie’_ implies that they’re dead. They haven’t died—that I know of. Those cannibalistic creatures are the leftovers of the chemical explosion from Bergen Town,” Branch stated, ladling the stew into two wooden bowls. Guy sat on the bed, eyes wide and mouth drawn into a tight line. He held out the bowl for Guy, staring him in the eye. “They’re monsters that feast on human flesh. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but the people of Bergen town are not people anymore.”

Guy slowly grabbed the bowl, taking a small sip. His eyebrows were drawn together, eyes narrowed.

“Branch,” his voice was barely above a whisper. Branch sat next to him on the bed, taking a sip of soup. “How do you know they feast on… that they’re cannibals?”

Branch was silent. He swirled the stew in his bowl, swallowing thickly.

“What happened to the other citizens?” Guy tried again. Branch licked his lips, giving Guy a pained look. Guilt stabbed at his chest, hands clenching into fists as he thought back to that day.

“The Bergens came the other citizens…” Branch he trailed off, shaking his head. “They didn’t stand a chance.”

Guy held in a gasp. Slowly, he set the bowl in his lap. His shoulders were tensed, eyes wide as he fought for the courage to ask his next question.

“Are they… our families,” Guy looked at Branch, his stomach twisting as Branch turned away. “They didn’t survive, did they.”

Branch shrugged his shoulders.

“I honestly couldn’t tell you if they were dead or alive.” He brought his knees up to block the hole in his stomach “They… they ate a couple citizens. But the rest they took back, presumably, to Bergen Town. Maybe it was for the Bergens that didn’t leave the town—maybe it was so they could stock-up on food before all the citizens fled.”

Guy looked past Branch and back to the panicked engravings on the wall next to the ladder. Oh, Guy thought, eyes scanning the panicked words.

“Whatever the reason,” Branch continued. “It doesn’t matter now.”

He slung himself off the bed, taking his bowl of stew with him. Guy Diamond watched silently as he took out a pillow and laid it on the far-side of the bunker.

“You need sleep,” Branch told Guy. “Once you finish the stew—we should get some rest.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Guy suddenly sat up straighter, wincing as the bandages tugged at his shoulder. Branch sent him an annoyed glare. “No—Branch! Everyone is still out there!”

Branch raised an eyebrow.

“I literally just told you they were probably eaten.”

“No-not them,” Guy snapped back. “Our friends—Poppy and-and everyone else! They don’t know about the Bergen’s—well, I mean, they _know_ about them but they don’t know the danger—“

“Wait—you mean your group, they’re still alive?” Branch asked, sitting up. Guy bobbed his head up and down and scooted forward.

“Yes—yes, I got separated from them,” Guy explained, feet dangling off the side of the bed. “We were heading back to town, like I said. But then we heard noises and thought they were the Bergens—at the time we thought ‘zombie’s but you’ve corrected me on that matter—anyway, we all got separated and I tripped, fell down a hill and knocked myself out. Next thing I know—I’m waking up by you!”

Branch frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as he stood, pacing across the floor.

“Alright,” he muttered. He began nodded his head, chewing on a nail as he continued to pace. “Okay…”

“Come on, we have to go save them!” Guy cried as he stood up once more. Branch scowled and flipped around. He stalked towards Guy and pressed him back into the bed with a push.

“First off, there is no ‘ _us’_ ,” Branch stated. “You’re injured and staying right there. Second, I can’t go look for them now—it’s already dark out. It’d be a suicide mission.”

Guy frowned, crossing his arms. “If it’s so dangerous when it’s dark then that means they aren’t safe either!”

“Yes—I know,” Branch snapped as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s dark out—yeah. If they’re smart they’ll have found shelter. Your friends—are they smart?”

Guy opened his mouth, words dying in his throat. Branch pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning.

“Are they smart enough to find a safe place to sleep?”

“ _Yes_!” Guy replied confidently.

“Then I’ll go out first thing tomorrow morning and find them,” Branch told him, sitting back down on the ground. _If they’re even alive, that is_. Guy shifted and looked up towards the latch door. He twisted his fingers together, biting his lip gently.

“And you’ll bring them back here, right?” He asked. Branch frowned, glancing towards his pantry. How many people were in Guy’s group? Ten? Maybe even eleven? How long would his supplies last for eleven people? His gut began to twist as he thought about who exactly was _in_ that group. How long would _he_ last with eleven people?

“Yeah.” He finally responded giving his head a stiff nod. “Sure.”

Guy sighed in relief, finally laying back in the bed. He pulled the covers over him and snuggled deep into the mattress. “I’m glad. Goodnight Branch!”

Branch rolled his eyes, turning his back towards Guy as he stared at the wall. He bit his lip, curling around himself tighter. It’d been at least two months since he’d seen another human. And now he had one sleeping in his bed and the possibility of eleven more moving in tomorrow. Did he even have enough room? Would they be able to keep hidden from any lurking Bergens?

His stomach dropped. What would they do when they realized the rest of the town had been taken? The questions that would come—that Branch would have to eventually answer. He’d been able to side-step most of Guy’s questions—explaining the emotion and not the hard facts… but questions from eleven people? ( _not to mention that snake, Creek_ ). The truth would get out eventually… And after they found out what he did— _how_ the town was all taken…

_Would they even want to stay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I think no matter what I do, these chapters will seem crappily edited to me. I do enjoy how I wrote the ending bit tho ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Even Poppy could admit that the outcome of this camping trip wasn’t exactly… _ideal_.

To start off their streak of bad-luck, the apocalypse began. Most people would call it quits after that, but Poppy was optimistic. Her father, as well as the other citizens, needed her! She wasn’t going to just abandoned them. And besides, it was only dangerous in a certain area. They skip into town, rescue everyone, and make it back safely!

At least… that was the plan. Joyful spirits began to die as the truck they drove ran out of gas and they had to travel the rest of the way on foot. But she smiled and they sang loud camping songs and it was kind of like an adventure in those old books her dad used to read to her! But… then the wild animals ravaged all their supplies. And they stumbled into the dark, misty, forest.

That’s when they first saw the zombies-things, which led to a terrifying, heart pounding, chase through the jungle. And Guy Diamond was nowhere to be found.

It took all their strength to struggle into town, which wasn’t at all like they remembered it.

Dark stains on the ground, all the houses empty and the citizens gone. Items discarded in the streets, and Town Hall taken over by dangerous, fire-spitting, plants.

The group wearily took camp in a once pastel blue house. Poppy’s stomach flipped as they entered. The door swinging on one hinge, bits and pieces of the wall missing in large chunks.

“ _Where is everyone_?” Poppy barely registered her own, hallow voice as they walked up the stairs single file. Nobody answered her. She didn’t expect them too.

And now she sat in the corner, her legs brought up to her chest as she watched her friends try to get some sleep. How did this happen? Poppy bit her lip and hid her head in her knees. She hadn’t been there for the town.

The sound of shuffling feet came from her left, a weight pressing up against her shoulder as Creek sat next to her.

“Poppy,” He whispered. She turned her head to look at him, eyes stinging as she took in his grizzled appearance. He’d started growing stubble, just lightly around the edges of his jaw. His once blue hair was fading rapidly to its original blond, his shoulders slumped and eyes weary. “We need to discuss what we’re going to do next.”

Poppy nodded her head and sat up, shifting to face him.

“What do you suggest?”

Creek gave another sigh, letting his head rest against the wall as he crossed his legs and folded his hands into his lap. “We need to get to the boarder.”

Poppy held in a distressed whine. “But the town—we need to find them!”

“ _Poppy_ … based on what we found I think—“ He stopped, turning away. Poppy felt her heart sink into the pits of her stomach.

“You don’t think anyone made it, do you?”

“There’s blood literally staining the ground out there—and that zombie-thing we saw earlier today… what if there was more of them?” Creek ran a hand through his hair. “Our best option is self-preservation. Poppy… I hate to say it, but they’re gone.”

Poppy roughly turned away, arms crossed over her chest. They couldn’t be. They were supposed to save everyone—bring everyone back over the border safely and continue life. That was the plan.  

“We already lost Guy Diamond.” Creek pulled her from her thoughts with a painful reminder. “I don’t want to lose anyone else, love…”

“We haven’t even looked around the town that thoroughly,” Poppy pointed out. Creek clicked his tongue as she continued. “They could be in hiding or they might have found a place or—“

“ _Poppy_ , I appreciate the optimism but—“ He stopped, watching her expression fall. With another sigh and a shift in position, Creek let a simple smile fall into place. “Alright, love. We’ll search the town when daylight comes… until then, get some rest.”

He popped her nose and got to his feet, moving to the other side of the room. Poppy felt her hopes begin to rise, the thoughts of finding the town—reuniting with her father! She grinned and shifted lower to the ground, using her arm as a pillow. First thing in the morning they’d go out and they’d find them. She just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Branch struggled past a particularly large leaf, a scowl on his face as he beat away a fly. How the heck was he supposed to find them?! He didn’t know where they were or how many of them were left! If any of them were left!

_“Don’t worry, dude!” Guy Diamond had called up to him as he climbed the ladder. “It’ll be a piece of cake!”_

Branch frowned as he stumbled into the town, taking in the surroundings wearily. The plants had yet to awaken, the morning sun not even over the top of the tree lines. The animals had already retreated into their hide-outs, save for a stray rabbit here or there. It was the perfect time to be out and about.

And yet Branch couldn’t stop the pit from forming in his stomach. His bunker was going to be jam-packed if he found them. They’d need more of everything. Beds, food, water, even clothes! Where was Branch going to find clothes?

Branch stumbled to a stop, eyes widening. What if the others were just as naked as Guy Diamond was when Branch had found him? Perhaps he should have brought some pants and a couple shirts along with him. He bit his lip, glancing back down the path. Maybe he should go back—just to grab some possibly essential items. _Then_ he’d come out and search for them.

Branch turned, taking a step deeper into the forest. That’s when he heard it. An echo of a voice, just barely hitting his radar. His nose scrunched up as he slowly turned to face the noise.

“ _And if they knock-knock us over! We will, get back up again_!”

Branch felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. It was them— _they were actually alive._

“Idiots!” Branch hissed, tightening the grip on his spear as he plunged towards them. They were singing. _Why were they always singing_? Poppy had probably started it—being the leader of their little group. And while they harmonized fantastically, they also projected extremely well.

And if Branch had learned anything over these past few weeks, it was that Bergen’s had great hearing.

Panic began to settle in his chest as he rushed over leaves and twigs. Nearby branches scratched at his arms and legs as he ran. Their voices grew louder the closer Branch got, and he couldn’t help the wince of apprehension from sliding onto his face.

_Suddenly singing turned to screaming. Branch felt himself freeze just on the inside of the tree-line. He could see them through the leaves, a whirlwind of bright colors as they ran about. Snarling, gnashing, splattering. His legs shook as he stared at the massacre before him. Torches and fire lit up the night sky as the chaos reigned supreme._

_“Help—somebody help!”_

_He took a step forward, stumbling past a large vine._

“Branch!?” Poppy exclaimed. Branch blinked, night changing to day, blood turning to smudges of dirt on their faces. He looked around, swallowing as the group turned to stare at him. They were safe, not a Bergen in sight.

Creek frowned, crossing his arms. “ _Figures_ he’d _survive the apocalypse_.”

“Creek,” Branch gave a formal nod, smoothing down his shirt. “I see recent events have spared you… _for now_.”

Poppy rushed forward, throwing her arms around him in her signature ‘glomp’ greeting. “Omigosh—I can’t believe it! You’re alive! You’re alive!”

Branch’s eyes bulged as the rest of her friends surrounded him, slinging their arms around him.

“Oh—Branch!” “I can feel our hearts synchronizing once more.”

“I’m so glad you’re alive—“

Branch roughly pushed Poppy away, delivering a series of light shoves and (in Creeks case) a hard kick as he escaped them. “ _Enough_ —Hug time’s over!”

“Branch,” Poppy gave a laugh, glancing around. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Branch echoed. “What’s wrong? For starters, I can hear you guys from a mile away!”

“Oh, good,” Poppy grinned. “I was worried we weren’t projecting enough.”

Branch felt his mouth drop. Was she serious? “ _Poppy_. If I can hear you, then so can the Bergens!”

“Bergen?” Cooper cocked his head to the side. “Who’s a Bergen?”

“ _What’s_ a Bergen,” Branch corrected.

“I dunno, I was asking you.”

The group giggled behind their hands. Branch felt his shoulders tense up, teeth grinding against one another as he watched the group. This was a mistake. A huge mistake. He wasn’t going to survive even five minutes with these people! Let alone for days on end in a cramped and underground bunker!

“Branch—calm down,” Creek took a step forward, hand held out. Branch openly glared, taking a step away. “We were _trying_ to attract attention.”

“Yeah,” Poppy grinned. “We didn’t know where everyone else was so we thought ‘ _hey, let’s sing to let them know we’re here and they can come find us_ ’. And look! It worked—you found us!”

Branch felt his stomach tie itself into a knot. He swallowed, shuffling his feet. They were still looking for the Townsfolk. Branch huffed, looking at the group as he swallowed thickly.

“So, uh,” Poppy popped her lips as she rocked on her heels with a grin. “Where is everyone?”

Branch took a breath, looking away. “I don’t know.”

Satin and Chenille crossed their arms. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean,” Branch bit out. “ _I don’t know_. They’re not… they’re not here.”

The group dissolved into a series of hushed whispers. Poppy took a step forward, eyebrows knitting.

“Branch, what—“

“Look,” Branch interrupted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just need to get you guys back to my bunker, okay? We can’t stay out here in the open like this.”

“Okay,” Poppy glanced towards the rest of her friends, nodding her head. “Lead the way.”

Branch turned, marching into the forest. The group followed. Within minutes of their short trek through the jungle, it became extremely apparent that Poppy and her friends didn’t know what the word ‘quiet’ meant.

Oh, they were trying of course, bless their hearts. But some people just… couldn’t sneak through a highly dangerous-Bergen infested jungle without making a considerate amount of noise.

“Biggie— _shh_!” Branch hissed as the man stepped on the twentieth twig. Cooper grunted, tripping over another vine. Branch ground his teeth as Satin and Chenille squealed when they noticed a spider dangling from a branch. Suki was actually bobbing her head to some unheard music, humming under her breath as they meandered along. The only quiet ones were Creek, Fuzzburt, and, surprisingly, Poppy.

Branch glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was frowning, eyebrows furrowing. Her hands wrung together as she stepped lightly over the vines and twigs that littered the ground. Branch swallowed and looked forward.

Mayor Peppy was gone. He, along with the rest of the town. And Poppy plus gang had come all this way just to find them. Branch felt his stomach churn as climbed over a particularily large vine. What the heck was he going to tell them? They had a right to know the truth…

“We’re here,” Branch called, stepping into the familiar clearing that’d taken residence over his home for the past three months. He moved towards the Welcome mat on the ground, kicking it aside with his foot. The squad gathered around him, ooh-ing and ah-ing as he lifted the trap door that lead to his bunker.

“Go on, I’ll come down last,” Branch nodded towards the ladder leading down into the dark room. Biggie twiddled his thumbs, Satin and Chenille giving each other silent looks as the group stared down at the dark tunnel. Finally, Creek gave a sigh and stepped forward. Branch frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing—I mean, it looks lovely, truly,” Poppy blabbered. “It’s just that—well, it’s awfully dark down there and—not that we don’t trust you, Branch, because we do! It’s just—”

“Scary,” Cooper supplied, giving a shrug. Branch rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Uh, yeah… scary.”

“Fine,” Branch snapped. “I’ll go down first. Just make sure you shut the trap door when you’re done, alright?”

The group nodded eagerly, smiling as he descended the ladder.

“Oh!” Guy Diamond grinned as Branch jumped off the ladder and landed lightly on the floor. “You’re back! Did you find them?”

Branch turned around, eyes widening as he took in Guy Diamond grinning from the kitchen, stirring a large pot on the stove. “ _Why are you naked again?!_ ”

“Again; why are you not?”

Branch rushed forward, scooping up the discarded pants from the ground. He roughly shoved them into Guy’s hands, grabbing his shoulders and leading him back to the bed.

“What did I tell you about getting up!?”

“Oh, lighten up, Branch!” Guy drawled as he hopped into the pants, sitting on the bed with a pout. “You were gone for like, an entire hour! I got bored! Besides, if you found our friends, we’d have to make more space for beds and stuff. So I tidied up the place.”

Branch felt the blood drain from his face as he took a look at his bunker and realized that everything had been moved around. His heart hammered as his eyes went to the yellow curtain on the wall. Crap.

“Don’t worry,” Guy Diamond smirked as he followed Branch’s eyesight. “I hid them in a more… _secure_ , location.”

Branch felt his mouth drop open as he turned to defend himself. That was when Poppy dropped down from the ladder.

“Guy!” She shrieked at the top of her lungs, bounding towards Guy Diamond and glomping him in a spectacular hug. Guy winced as his shoulder jostled uncomfortably, Poppy squeezing him as she burst into tears.

“Woah—Poppy, calm down,” Guy patted her head, grinning despite the pain currently being inflected.

“I-I thought you were dead! And-and now we don’t know where the rest of the t-town is and it’s all my-my fault for leading you here!”

Branch shifted uncomfortably as the rest of the group piled into the bunker, each one rushing to Guy’s side. Guy accepted it all, patting and assuring each member of the group he was alive and well.

If only they could say that for the rest of the town, too.

Branch sighed, turning away as he went into the kitchen, stirring the pot of soup Guy Diamond had been making. For now, they would stay here. They’d eat, get some rest, and clean off the wounds they’d received from the journey. But once all that had been taken care of, and there was nothing left to do… the questions would come. And they’d all want to know…

What the heck happened to the Town?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuuuuuuuck! I didn't like the ending of this, but for plot reasons, it had to happen and I honestly didn't know how to make it better. ;_; anywho, reviews keep me going (seriously, you guys rock) so please take the time to tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen next! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Tumblr User scootingaround12 AU idea! :) I hope you all enjoy it! (my Tumblr is this-is-my-secret-trolls-blog ) Please leave a comment on what you thought? :)


End file.
